pure
by lucayalovesyou
Summary: "Maya Hart, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."


So I just wrote the greatest ass story like legit five minutes ago but I accidentally published it when I tried to save it but it wasn't done, so I started freaking out and I deleted it oops. Anyways I'm extremely pissed off and I spent the last three minutes crying it was like 1000 words and had a real plot, but now I'm all mad so I'm just gonna write a hot sex scene and convey my anger here :))

—

He was behind her in an instant. She stood there by the large window of the bedroom and looked up at his eyes through the reflection of the glass.

"Say that again."

His breath was hot on her neck. The pool of heat forming between her legs she restrained herself from leaning back into his awaiting chest.

"You're intolerable,"

She repeated a little less firmly.

"You take me to fancy places, and buy me pretty things—"

She turned so she was facing him, and she looked him in the eye.

"You give me love that I don't deserve and I want you to stop."

He stared at her for a moment. Observed the way the gold strands of her hair cascaded perfectly down her head, the plumpness of her lips, the curve of her waist.

"You want me to stop?"

He advanced a step towards her.

"Are you sure about that—"

Lucas grabbed her by the waist and pressed her body against his. She looked stunning in the elegant dress he had gotten her to wear to the dinner they just had. He suddenly felt suffocated by the tie wrapped around his neck and he inhaled her scent before looking into her eyes.

"Maya Hart, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

She seemed taken back. As if she wasn't expecting the sudden complement.

"Every single part of you is beautiful,"

His hand drifted down and met the hem of her dress.

"You have a pure heart, you care about people. You come from a poor household but you give everything to the people you love. Maya Hart. You deserve the entire world—"

By now his hand was rested firmly on her waist, and her dress had risen with it. She felt his breath on her face, smelled freshly of the gourmet chocolate they had shared for dessert.

"—let me give it to you."

His mouth connected with hers and his hand had slipped over to her behind.

Her hands traveled to his shoulders as she shrugged off his jacket and undid the first few buttons of his shirt.

With the movement of their lips, she pushed herself against Lucas as he led her toward the bed.

He laid her down, her back pressing into the expensive cushion and the black silk of the sheets shooting a pleasant tingle to her back.

He moved down and she let out a moan when he sucked on the nape of her neck. He placed one knee in between her legs as he shrugged off both of their shoes and lifted the dress above her head.

Lucas took a break from the lethargic kisses he placed on her neck and took in the sight underneath him.

She was panting. Her mane of hair sprawled all over the bed, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

The curve of her breasts, the way her nipples pushed against her bra standing at attention waiting for him.

He shrugged off his shirt and shoved down his once perfectly pressed dress pants into a heap on the floor. He leaned down into Maya's ear as he spoke. She explored his bare chest with her hands.

"Tonight I'm going to make love to you, Maya Hart."

Then in one swift movement her bra was unclasped and his mouth was hot on her breast. She moaned out in pleasure as he swirled a nipple in his mouth with her tongue.

His fingers traveled down into the sensitive inside of her thigh as she squirmed under his weight and his hand connected to her core.

"Lucas.."

She could hardly breathe. The immense amount of pleasure he was causing her. The way his mouth felt on her breast, how his hand had slipped her underwear aside and was rubbing her teasingly.

"Lucas... I need you."

She let out a throaty moan. So erotic it turned on Lucas even more than he has already been.

"Please—"

She gasped out, and he kissed his way down her stomach to the top of her underwear.

He dragged down her panties and shoved them to the side.

"Spread your legs, Maya"

She listened to him. She spread her legs open wide only to have Lucas push them out further.

His breath was warm against her center and she felt a twitch of pleasure shoot through her veins.

"What are you—"

She cried out, him taking her by surprise, his mouth hot on her core, his tongue salvaging no skin left untouched.

She could feel the knot in her stomach form as she grasped at Lucas' hair, pulling him to her.

Her moans were no longer muffled as he sucked on her softly, pulling at her teasingly.

"Lucas—"

She breathed out.

"—I need you."

He came back up to her, leaving kisses on her neck before he stood up and slid down his boxers.

Maya stared at him for a moment. Her eyes slowly traveling from his chest and lower.

He lower lip became enveloped by her upper one as her eyes made contact with his lower anatomy. And how big it was. He was standing at direct attention and she wasn't sure how it fitting into her was supposed to work.

Lucas climbed back on top of her, pushing her legs open slightly. And then the man, the one who had everything, the one that was the owner of the most successful company in New York City, reached down into the crook of Maya's neck, and confessed into her ear.

"Maya Hart, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

And then he penetrated her. Slowly he dug himself deep into her core. He let out a conflicted grunt of pleasure because, she felt so good around him.

"Fuck Maya, you're so tight."

He moved in and out of her dreadingly slow. He kept to his word in the promise to make love to her.

As his back enveloped her underneath him, he pumped inside her at a painstakingly slow pace, allowing them both to savor the pleasure of becoming one.

He kissed down her neck as he started going faster. He sucked on her breasts hard, and with a last jerk he thrust into her deeply making her cry out. Maya felt the strings in her stomach unravel as she gave everything she had to Lucas and the after pool of her orgasm surrounded him and soaked the bed beneath her.

With her he came as well, wondering how he had went through his whole life without knowing he needed someone so badly.

He stared down at her. The way her neck would swiftly maneuver, and the milk of her skin would brush against his.

He pulled out of her carefully and laid himself down beside her, pulling her to his chest.

"I love you."

He had said it, but he didn't hear it. The high this girl had put him on left him in a state of euphoria.

And he had almost missed it when she turned to look up at him, the lust still clouded in her eyes as she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him.

"I love you, too."


End file.
